


The Confessional

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Carrot's Random Fics [16]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religious, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Come Swallowing, Confessional Sex, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Deep Throating, Dom/sub, Following tags are for chapter two, Glory Hole, Multi, No Incest, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Religion Kink, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, breylo - Freeform, but make it Catholic, priestlo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Sister Rey has her weekly confession with Father Ren and Father Solo.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Series: Carrot's Random Fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801357
Comments: 83
Kudos: 153
Collections: Pepsi and Pals' Hardcore Kinktober Challenge, Reylo After Dark





	1. Confession of Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dixorcist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730113) by [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers). 



> Never thought I would write Breylo but I guess if I'm gonna do it I might as well go all in. I'm sorry; it's ridiculous.
> 
> Includes prompts from Persi and Pals Hardcore Kinktober list 2020:  
> 9: Glory holes  
> 20: Triple penetration  
> 24: Object insertion  
> and 5 maaayyyybe? Dirty talk. Depending on how you define it.
> 
> And from the 2019 list:  
> 8: Impact play  
> 21: Orgasm control/denial  
> 30: Everything anal  
> and 6 mayyyybe if you are very sensitive: Incest
> 
> I'm not sure if this fic happens in the same universe as The Dixorcist (neither of our Fathers here are the exorcist Father Ben) but it's certainly a cousin and is written in the same spirit as that fic.
> 
> If you're squicked or triggered by incest have a peek at the content warning in the end notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to flypaper_brain for the brainstorming and betaing! And thanks to drnucleus and drkldykay for reading and easing my nerves. Thanks to the lovely folks on Twitter who recommended Bible translations, even though I ended up not using the one I should have used (see the chapter end notes for more on this particular nerdiness).

Sister Rey smoothed down her veil and her pleated skirt and tugged nervously at the cuffs of her sweater. Determining herself to be sufficiently modest she stepped down onto the stone walk that led from the library to the church which loomed, ancient and grey, on the far end of the monastery grounds. It was time for confession, and she didn’t want to be late. Father Ren and Father Solo were the priests who served the sisters in the monastery, and they abhorred lateness. They were identical twins, tall and broad, and they spoke with an authority that belied their young age - Rey didn’t know for certain how old they were, but she could bet they weren’t much older than 30; not too much older than Rey herself, just one year past her Final Vows. She wouldn’t bet, though. Betting was gambling, and that was a sin. She stepped up her pace, practically skipping around the bushes that grew at the corner of the dormitory. Despite her nervousness she was looking forward to her confession this week. The Fathers took her confession together, and they were so very good at assigning penance.

Rey pushed open the heavy wooden doors that led into the narthex, and stepped quickly into the nave beyond. The confessionals were old wooden things, set under the stained glass windows on the north side of the church, and that’s where Rey headed. The slight heels of her patent leather Mary Janes clacked against the stone floor, the sound echoing in the quiet space. God’s space, Sister Rey reminded herself, the scent of wax and wood polish dancing across her nostrils as she slipped into the confessional and sat down on the waiting chair.

Then it was Sister’s Rey’s turn to wait. She sat there quietly, patiently, biting her lip and clasping her hands together in her lap. Waiting was part of the rite, she knew this; the anticipation of confessing her sins before God. As she waited she thought about those sins, and about the Fathers; she would confess to them and they would assign penance sternly and fairly, as they always did. As the minutes passed Rey willed herself not to be impatient, but she pressed her thighs together anyway. 

Footsteps from the direction of the sacristy shook Rey out of her reverie, announcing the arrival of the priest. The door on the other side of the divider opened and shut, and Rey listened to the sound of movement on the other side as he got settled. He was next to her, only inches away, but it felt like there was a whole world between them. She squirmed in her seat, the anticipation almost too much now that it was almost time. Finally the solid panel in the partition slid open, leaving only the lattice between them.

This was Sister Rey’s cue. Without further ado she made the sign of the cross.

“In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”

“Sister,” said the man of God on the other side of the partition. The voice was deep and smooth, and the feeling of it rolling down her spine soothed her nerves even as it lit a fire in her belly. She was reminded of Malachi 3:2, _But who may abide the day of his coming? And who shall stand when he appeareth? For he is like a refiner's fire, and like fullers' soap._ The Fathers were like this for Rey, they burned her sin away, leaving her clean in the eyes of the Lord.

“Father,” she replied, her voice sounding soft and breathy in the closed space of the confessional. The priest - Ren or Solo, she wasn’t sure which one - cleared his throat gently.

“How long has it been since your last confession, child?”

He knew exactly how long it had been - he’d been there, here, in this space, and the memory of it stoked that fire in her belly. But it was part of the rite, and she wasn’t going to question it.

“My last confession was one week ago, Father.”

“It was, wasn’t it,” he rumbled, and Sister Rey pressed her hands between her knees as she listened to the priest turn the pages in his Bible, searching for a suitable passage.

“First John, chapter one, verse nine,” he said. “ _If we confess our sins, He is faithful and just to forgive us our sins, and to cleanse us from all unrighteousness._ ” He paused, and the soft sound of the book closing floated through the lattice. “Confess your sins, my child.” 

Rey pushed her hands an inch further up between her legs, pushing her skirt up along with them. She cleared her throat and kept her eyes focused on the small statuette of the Virgin Mary that sat on the small shelf on the wall directly across from her. Under the sober gaze of the Mother of God, she began.

“Sister Rose’s birthday was this week, and her sister sent her a silk scarf. I…” Rey twisted her hands between her legs uncomfortably. “I have no sister to send me a gift, and I’ve never had a silk scarf. I was jealous of Sister Rose, both for her family and for her gift.” Rey’s cheek heated remembering the sudden onset of the unfamiliar emotion as her friend had lifted the beautiful length of fabric out of its tissued box. Rose had laughed and tied the scarf around Rey’s ponytail and had encouraged her to admire herself in the mirror, but it wasn’t the same. 

The Father breathed in the silence, and when Rey remained quiet he said, “Personal possessions are not allowed for the sisters.”

“Yes, I know,” Rey said quickly. “She gave it to the abbess.”

“I understand,” the Father said gently. “Is that all?”

“No, Father. I stole something. There was a cake in the kitchen, and it looked so delicious and I so rarely get to eat treats. So I took some - just a little bit, not so much that anybody would notice. But I took it anyway.”

“God notices,” the Father admonished, his voice like honey in her ears, and Rey nodded and pushed her hands another inch or so up her legs, close to the hot softness of her thighs. 

“I know,” Rey said. “I am sorry.”

Again, the silence continued, and Rey spent the time listening to the Father breathe and shift on the other side of the divider. She wondered which Father it was, if it was Father Ren, with his sharp eyes and his small beard and his brown waves that nearly touched his shoulders - too long for a priest, Rey was certain - or if it was Father Solo, with his plush lips, quick to smile, and his soft eyes and even softer hands. She was fairly certain it was Father Ren, but it was so hard to tell just from the voice. They both had that beautiful, smooth, authoritative voice.

“Sister Rey?” The priest said, breaking her out of her reverie. 

“I had thoughts,” she said quickly, before she could lose her nerve. “During the sermon at Mass on Sunday.”

“Thoughts?” The Father asked, and she could imagine a single eyebrow, raised in interest. “What kind of thoughts?”

“Carnal thoughts. The sermon was on Matthew twenty-five, The Parable of the Sheep and The Goats, which you know is very close to my heart, and Father Solo… you?”

The priest chuckled. “I am Father Ren, my brother is teaching Catechism class today, although he’ll be here soon enough.”

“Okay,” Rey said, taking a deep breath. “Father Solo is such a dynamic preacher. He stood up in front of the congregation and spoke so eloquently about how it’s the responsibility of all good people to feed and clothe strangers, and he gripped the lectern with his hands so strongly that I feared it might break; he looked so powerful and impressive and I thought this must have been what it felt like to be in our Lord's presence on the Mount and I...I...” She paused, realizing that her hands had reached the apex of her thighs, and that her panties were damp. “ _Oh,_ ” she breathed.

“Sister,” Father Ren insisted. “Tell me how my brother made you feel.”

“I thought about touching him,” she whispered, pressing the side of her hands against her hot center through her damp panties. 

“How?” The priest’s voice was closer, as though he was leaning closer, and darker, too.

She licked her lips, remembering how she felt just days before, sitting on the pew between Sister Rose and the Abbess, watching Father Solo preach and thinking about how she wanted to touch him.

“I would push him against the wall,” she began slowly, “and I would put my hands on his chest, and then I would reach under his cowl and touch his skin. I would pinch his nipples, then I would run my hands down his stomach.”

“And what would my brother do, when you do this?” Father Ren’s voice was almost a whisper, and she imagined it was slightly strained. She sighed, and she could hear his answering swallow.

“He would watch me,” she replied, “and he would not touch me. He would stand still and let me do it, let me open his trousers and pull out his hardness and take it in my mouth, and,” she paused to moan, her fingertips toying around the edge of the gusset of her panties.

“Sister Rey,” Father Ren said loudly, his voice full of authority. 

“I know, Father,” she said, stroking the coarse hairs in the crease of her thighs. “And I am sorry. But that’s it, that’s all. I am sorry for these and all of the sins of my past life.”

Father Kylo was silent for several moments before he finally spoke. 

“Know that God loves you and wants you to experience His mercy. You need to keep your mind on Him to be an effective servant of His words, and you can’t do that if you allow your heart to be full of envy. Therefore when your friends experience their own individual joys you should be happy for them, and not jealous.”

“Yes, Father.”

“And Jesus loves you,” the priest continued. “He will feed you, He will give you drink. He will take care of you, if you trust in Him. And if you do find yourself in need, you can always ask me, or my brother, or the abbess for guidance. You have no need to steal, Sister.”

“I know, Father.” She slipped the tip of her middle finger under the cloth and into the slick skin nestled in the comfort of her curls. “Thank you, Father.”

“Finally, Sister Rey, Jesus’s care for you covers all things, not only your food and your clothing, but your bodily needs as well. But there are limits.”

“Yes, Father.” Rey ran her fingertip over herself gently, attending to the warm sensation as it began to build and to radiate up her stomach. “I understand, Father.” 

“You are a child of God, and a woman. You are made to be touched, and not to touch. Father Solo and I, we are representatives of God on earth, and it is His will that we are to take care of you.”

“I know, Father,” Rey insisted, “But confession is only once a week, and I feel so - _oh!_ ” She had managed to add a second finger without realizing it, and had pinched the hard nub, releasing a sudden burst of pleasure, and the cry had escaped her lips unbidden. The sound of a chair scooting across the floor came from the other side of the partition, and she could see Father Ren’s shadow as he pressed himself against the lattice that separated them. She could see his eye, too, a single whiskey-colored eye. He looked down at her - her skirt up around her waist, her panties shoved aside, her hands between her legs. She gazed up at him defiant. “I need it, Father,” she said, before he could speak. “I need Penance.”

“I’ll give you Penance,” he said, his voice full of the promise of forgiveness. “And so will Father Solo.” There was the sound of wood sliding against wood, and a hole appeared in the partition that separated the two halves of the confessional directly below where Father Ren loomed behind the lattice. The hole was about three feet off the ground, and measured about one foot square. His hand appeared through the hole, wide palm facing upwards, fingers, thick and long, loosely cupped together. “In the name of the Lord, the Hole of Glory opens,” he intoned. “Remove your underwear and hand me Our Mother.”

Without pause Rey straightened herself, stood, pulled off her underwear and then reached for the statuette of the Virgin Mary from its perch across from her. As she did she heard quick footsteps sound from across the flagstones of the nave. She traded the statuette for the handful of damp cloth, then turned and placed the Mother of God into the priest’s waiting hand, and when she did the door of her side of the confessional opened and quickly shut again, accompanied by a clatter and heavy breathing. Rey dared not turn around to face him; she stood, her hands clasped before her, her eyes modestly drawn to the floor. He was so close to her she could feel the heat of his body radiating off of him, and her body celebrated with its own heat.

“Sister Rey,” the man said.

“Father Solo,” she replied. 

He sighed, slightly out of breath. “I’m sorry I’m late, the lesson went long and—”

“We were just beginning Sister Rey’s Penance,” Father Ren said from across the partition. “You’re in time.”

“Thank the Lord,” Father Solo replied, and Rey thrilled at the relief in his voice. “Penance is my favorite part. I would have hated to miss this most holy of sacraments with our beloved Sister.” He moved behind her, and she could picture him in her mind’s eye. That refiner’s fire again, coming to burn her, cleanse her, to leave her free from sin.

The priest laid his hands on her shoulders, and his breath was hot on her neck.

“In the name of Our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ,” he said, “let the Penance commence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throughout the fic, the translation of the Bible used is the King James Version (KJV). It feels a bit ridiculous to say this, but this translation isn't accurate for the AU. Given that this is a traditional Catholic AU, the translation should be Douay-Rheims, which is a translation of the older Latin Vulgate. The Latin Vulgate was translated by Saint Jerome in the late fourth century and was used by the Church until the Douay-Rheims translation was made in 1582. The KJV, published in 1611, was made for the Church of England and was translated for the most part from original sources and not from earlier Latin translations. Simply put, the Catholic church would not have used the KJV at any point. But I like the language more than I like the D-R translation, and I wanted something formal for this fic, so that's what I used.


	2. Penance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long and ridiculous but I can't bring myself to apologize for it.
> 
> If you are sensitive to blasphemy why are you here? But if you're curious there are a few specifically blasphemous things that will happen that I didn't tag that you might wish to know about before you read. Please check the end notes for these tidbits or jump right in!

A moment later Father Solo was seated on the chair, and Rey stood facing the partition, her back against the door. He was clad in his starched black trousers and black shirt (with his smart white collar, as always), his long legs stretched so far out in front of him that his shining black shoes almost touched the wall.

“Sister Rey,” Father Ren said from his spot through the lattice. “For your Penance I want you to recite Psalm twenty-three first, to remind yourself that God is there for you. Then you will recite a decade of the Rosary for your jealousy towards your friend, for stealing, and for your sinful thoughts about Father Solo.”

“Sister,” Father Solo said warningly, tilting his head to glance up at her. “Again?”

“I’m sorry, Father, I really am,” Rey insisted, hating to hear the disappointment in his voice.

“I know, my child,” he replied gently. “Maybe this week’s Penance will help work those thoughts out of you. Okay?”

“Okay. I hope so, too.” She really did. Sinful thoughts were hard to shake, but she knew that Penance would help.

Father Ren spoke again. “Sister, do you have your rosary here with you?”

Rey reached into the pocket of her skirt and tangled her string of beads in her fingers, then pulled it out and held it up. “I have it here, Father.”

“Good girl,” Father Ren said, and Father Solo smiled up at her, pleased, showing off the dimples in his cheeks. Rey’s core was still hot from her confession of sins, and a warm glow rose in her chest to join it. “When you’re done with that, my brother and I will recite the Parable of the Sheep and Goats, another reminder that God will always take care of you. This is the core of your unbelief, and I hope that frequent reminders will help keep your heart and mind in the knowledge and love of God. My brother and I will do whatever we can to help.”

“Thank you, Father,” Rey said. She appreciated their faith in her more than she could say. She also hoped that the Parable would be accompanied by The Trinity, but she would have to wait to find out. Patience is a virtue, she reminded herself, but the fire in her body continued to stoke at the thought of it.

“Psalm twenty-three,” Father Ren said, interrupting her reverie. Father Solo patted his lap and then held up his arms. 

“Come, Sister. A little punishment with your prayer.”

Her cheeks heating with love of Jesus, Rey draped herself over the priest’s lap, her head facing the door, and waited patiently as the priest lifted up her skirt, exposing her bare buttocks. The air in the confessional was a bit chilly and she shivered as it touched her bare skin, but its caress was closely followed by the touch of Father Solo’s gentle palm.

“I am sorry, child,” he murmured, his touch growing more forceful, thumb digging into the thick meat of her bottom. “But it is necessary for the good of your immortal soul.” He lifted his hand and brought it down where it smacked sharply against her skin. She yelped in surprise and wiggled, willing away the slight pain, but he brought his free hand around her waist to hold her tight. “Stay still, Sister,” he implored before smacking her again. It frustrated her, but she obeyed. 

“Psalm twenty-three,” Father Ren intoned from the other side of the partition. 

“ _The Lord is my shepherd,_ ” Rey began. “ _I shall not want. He—_ ” Father Solo’s hand struck her again, this time on her other cheek, and the sting had her biting her lip and wishing she could press herself against his thigh more effectively. Instead she spread her thighs slightly to help release the pressure that was building there. The priest gently stroked his thumb just over where he had struck her, and she continued. “ _He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: He leadeth me beside the still waters._ ” Another smack, harder than the other ones, interrupted her recitation, and she jerked on his lap, suppressing a moan. She could feel his hardness beginning to grow where her side was pressed against him. Rey's mind dashed unbidden to her daydream from the previous Sunday where he stood still, unmoving, and she took his hardness out and put it in her mouth herself. _No_. She shook this sinful thought out of her head and continued with the psalm. 

“ _He restoreth my soul: He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His name's sake._ ” This reminder of how God will guide her was punctuated by another sharp blow to her behind, this one lower than the others; Father Solo’s palm had almost struck the moist opening that marked the terminus of her buttocks. She jerked and wiggled again, opened her legs up more and took the chance to rub the front of herself against the priest’s thigh. The refiner’s fire was growing strong, and the holy Rapture of Christ's love was building up in her, drawn out both by the violence of his hand and by the glorious scripture. But the priest held her tightly, and she feared that he might scold her again, so she continued quickly. 

“ _Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for Thou art with me;_ ” Another smack, and Rey could feel a warm drip slide down the crease of her thigh to dampen her skirt. “ _Thy rod and thy staff they comfort me._ ” Father Ren and Father Solo were her rod and her staff, and they were comforting indeed. She imagined Father Ren, staring at her and his brother through the lattice, watching her take her Penance gladly and with reverence. She held this truth in her heart and welcomed the warmth that the thought of it brought to her body. “ _Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: Thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over._ ” Another smack, and Father Solo’s palm struck surely against the wetness of her heat. She thrust her hips down and rejoiced in the sensation of his hardness pressing against her with even more certainty than it had before. 

“Still, Sister,” Father Solo murmured, tightening his hold. “Patience.”

Rey could be patient. She girded herself to finish the psalm and to face the next part of her Penance. 

“ _Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever._ ”

As soon as she finished the recitation Father Solo’s hand came down one last time and the heel of his palm pressed into her. She bit her lip, enjoying the sensation of his warm skin on hers, and spread her legs further to make room for it.

“The Word of the Lord,” she said, pressing her hips back against the priest’s hand.

“Thanks be to God,” the other two replied.

There was a moment of silence. Rey gathered all her self-control to keep from wiggling on Father Solo’s lap. His hardness continued to poke her, and his hand was warm and solid against her center. She was needy already - needy and wanting, desirous of the love of Christ. But she knew she had to finish her Penance before she would receive it. The Fathers would see to that. They were kind leaders, but fair. Eventually Father Solo moved his hand, exposing her again to the cool air of the room. He wrapped his hand around her thigh and pulled her legs further apart, not roughly, and her face heated again as she imagined him gazing down at her. His fingertip gently stroked against her opening, and Rey shuddered at the sensation of it sliding against her slick skin.

“Is she ready for her Rosary?” Father Ren asked, not to her.

“She is,” Father Solo answered, lifting her up and shifting her until her feet hit the ground. Once she was standing on her own two feet Father Solo made the sign of the cross and, his eyes boring into hers, raised his finger to his mouth and licked her moisture off.

“Come to the Hole of Glory, Sister,” Father Ren instructed, and Rey dutifully backed up until her thighs touched the partition. Father Ren’s hand guided her to move slightly left, so her backside was centered on the hole. She gripped her rosary in her hand, and leaned back over to set her elbows on Father Solo’s thigh, the beads dripping between his knees. He let his arms fall to his side, but she could see that his hands were in tight fists.

“Ahhh,” Father Ren sighed. “My child, are you ready for the next part of your Penance?”

“Yes, Father,” Rey said. “A decade of the Rosary.”

“That’s right,” Father Ren confirmed. “Let us bless Our Mother before we begin.”

Rey’s heart lept in her chest. She adored Our Mother, and celebrated in her heart when She was included in the rite.

There was the sound of clinking, metal against metal, followed by the shuffling of fabric, and eventually Father Ren’s voice intoned.

“Our help is in the name of the Lord.”

Rey and Father Solo replied in unison, “Who made heaven and earth.”

“The Lord be with you.”

“May He also be with you.”

“Let us pray.”

The hard beads of the rosary cut into Rey’s palm as she pressed her hands together, and she closed her eyes in prayer, her mind on the Mother of God.

“Almighty everlasting God,” Father Ren intoned, “by whom all unclean things are made clean, and in whom all things made clean retain their lustre, we humbly implore your sovereign power that this ornament of Your Mother offered to you by your servants may be freed from contamination of every unclean spirit…” a drip of warm oil landed on the curve of Rey’s backside where it was pressed through the Hole of Glory, and she gripped her rosary more tightly, “and that by your blessing they remain hallowed for the use and service of the holy altar and of your Church; through Christ our Lord.”

“Amen,” said Rey and Father Solo together.

Seconds later, Father Ren’s palm - so warm, and still slick with oil - came to rest upon her and encouraged her to shift her hip up. His thumb tugged at her skin and something nudged at her opening, very hard but warm, and slick with oil. She knew what it was; it was the Virgin Mary. Rey’s heartbeat sped up and her fire stoked again; it was time for Rey to start her own prayers.

She fingered the small crucifix of her rosary while she recited the Our Father. The crucifix, like the beads, was wooden and smooth, still warm from its time in her pocket. The rosary had been a gift from the monastery when she first decided to take orders, and she never went anywhere without it now. It helped to center her, gave her something to concentrate on that wasn’t the stretch of her walls around the round head of the statuette of Saint Mary.

“ _Our Father, Who art in heaven,_ ” Rey began, _“hallowed be Thy name; Thy kingdom come; Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven._ ” 

Father Ren pressed Saint Mary a few inches deeper, and Rey had to stop to gasp as the statuette’s carved shoulders stretched her opening. Father Solo gasped quietly along with her, and the soft heat of his breath across her forehead soothed her. The other priest stilled, and after a moment Father Solo said encouragingly, “Go on.”His words heartened her, and she found herself able to continue.

 _“Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil._ ”

“Amen,” said Father Ren, pushing Saint Mary another inch, a small grunt escaping Rey’s throat. But still she was able to reply along with Father Solo, “Amen.”

Father Ren stroked his thumb across the rounded part of her backside, and Father Solo’s hands twitched in his lap. Rey could see where his hardness lay beneath, and the knowledge that soon enough he would take it out and allow her to taste it was exactly what she needed to start her Hail Marys. Rey closed her eyes again and shifted her hold to the first wooden bead in her rosary, focused on her sins - her act of theft, her jealousy, her lack of faith, and her desire for dominance - and began to pray.

“ _Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death, Amen._ ”

Rey paused, and Father Ren pushed Saint Mary in another inch or so. She had to shift her feet apart to make a little more space, and the priest patted her backside encouragingly. 

“You can take what Jesus has planned for you,” Father Solo whispered, and Rey held back a whine, rolled the second bead onto her fingers, and repeated the prayer.

“ _Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death, Amen._ ”

This time when Father Ren pushed the statuette, stoking her fire, Rey couldn’t control her whine, and she had to arch her back to change the angle so it was more comfortable for her. But she moved to the next bead and the next prayer before either of the priests could say anything.

This is how it continued for the next several minutes; Rey recited the Hail Mary, and then Father Ren urged her legs ever more slightly apart and pushed the holy statuette deeper and deeper into her body. It got more difficult with each prayer, pushing her body and her spirit to the limit, and it didn’t help when, during her eighth recitation, Father Solo unzipped his trousers. Rey knew that he was pulling out his hardness, preparing for the third and final part of the Penance, but he was also testing her. He knew about her desires where he was concerned - she’d confessed them before, she just _couldn’t stop_ \- but this was another chance for her to practice holding them in check. Instead of thinking about him she attempted to focus instead on her other sins, but she could smell his skin, that musky scent that exudes from the point where his legs meet his body, and even though her eyes were closed she could picture him in her mind’s eye. His hardness, thick and long - it would be red by now, dripping from the tip - and the spheres that nestle behind it, sweet in their own right, warm and soft on her tongue—but only when he allowed it. 

By the time Rey was preparing to recite the Hail Mary for the tenth and final time she felt stretched to her limit, both physically and spiritually. Father Solo, always so in tune with Rey’s moods and divine needs, spoke quietly from above her head.

"Our Lord would never give you more than you can handle, Sister Rey."

She knew that he was right. Her life had been one of struggle, it’s true, but Jesus and Mary had never let her down. And it was only one more Hail Mary, and then she would receive her forgiveness—her reward.

“ _Hail Mary, full of grace._ ” Her voice sounded so breathy to her own ears. _“The Lord is with thee.”_ Behind her, on the other side of the divider, Father Ren, having pushed the statuette of Our Mother in as far as she could go, rotated her slightly. Rey had to pause to groan, but as soon as the sound was past her lips she continued. _“Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus.”_ Something warm and soft gently touched Rey’s bottom lip; it was the head of Father Solo’s hardness, and it was gone as quickly as it was there, leaving a drop of fluid there. She had to rely on Jesus Himself to keep from reaching for it with her tongue, and she managed to finish the prayer without rushing or running out of steam. _"Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death, Amen."_

“Amen,” both of the priests echoed. And then, before Rey even had time to think, Father Solo gripped the back of her veil and pushed her head down onto his lap, her nose nudging into the coarse, musky-scented hair that gathered at the base of his hardness. She moaned around the length of him, which filled her mouth, and struggled to control her gag reflex as the head of him reached all the way to the back of her throat. He filled her up, but he was right; The Lord would never give her more than she could handle. And she liked it so very much.

“Sister,” he sighed. “So good. So good for Our Mother and Our Father.”

Rey tried not to let the praise go to her head; she was here to repent for her sins, not to preen; that was just another sin waiting to happen. Reciting the psalm and the Hail Marys had helped her to focus on her need to change her behavior, and the psalm in particular had reminded her that God _does_ love her, and will show her mercy and care for her. She just needs to continually remind herself, and live in a manner that glorifies Him.

There was only one more thing left: the recitation of the Parable of the Sheep and the Goats. Rey knew that, as a penitent, she had no say in how her Penance would go - that was entirely up to the priests - but she hoped that they would do The Trinity. She waited with bated breath, hoping and praying and tracking the saliva that dripped out from between her lips and Father Solo’s hardness, when the oiled thumb of Father Ren pressed against her tight whorled muscle that puckered only inches from where Our Mother stretched her other hole wide. Rey’s heart rejoiced at her answered prayer.

He said, “Let us pray.” After a brief moment of silence, during which Father Solo thrust gently up into Rey’s mouth, causing her to have to fight another flash of gagging and lose even more saliva, Father Ren continued. “Blessed art Thou, Lord God, King of the Universe: who hast made all things for Thy glory.” As he spoke, he slid his finger back and forth, then up and down over Rey’s tight hole, making the sign of the cross with the chrism oil as he recited the words of blessing. “Bless the bodies of Thy three servants, and grant that we may use them in Thy service, for the good of all Thy people. Father, we praise you in the Name of Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen”

“Amen,” Father Solo echoed. Rey hummed around his hardness, and Father Solo hummed too. More saliva gathered in her mouth, and she attempted to suck it back up without making too much noise, but Father Solo chuckled good-naturedly and patted the back of her head. 

“Sister Rey’s favorite parable is the Sheep and the Goats,” Father Ren said conversationally as his thumb breached her tight hole. She did her best to relax and push against him; that had seemed to help in the past. Her fire was in real danger of lighting into a blaze; a blaze for the Glory of Christ. “Did you know that, brother?”

“I did,” Father Solo replied. “My homily on Sunday was about that very parable. It’s one of my favorites, too. We should all be as the sheep at God’s right hand, caring for the sick and the hungry.”

“Before we grant Sister Rey the holy Rapture of Christ's love with her Absolution we should remind her of these words of God, for they speak to all of us here. Brother, let us recite Matthew twenty-five, chapters thirty-one through forty-six, while we guide our Sister towards Rapture together.

Father Solo ran a finger around the seam where Rey’s mouth met his body, and said, “Yes.”

“Hear the Gospel of our Lord Jesus Christ according to Matthew,” Father Ren began, pulling his thumb out of Rey and replacing it with two thick fingers. A tear escaped the corner of Rey’s eye and rolled down her cheek.

“Glory to You, O Lord,” Father Solo responded, his finger tracing up her cheek to catch the drop of water, and Rey repeated the words herself in her heart.

Father Ren began. _“When the Son of man shall come in His glory, and all the holy angels with Him, then shall He sit upon the throne of His glory. And before Him shall be gathered all nations: and He shall separate them one from another, as a shepherd divideth his sheep from the goats. And He shall set the sheep on His right hand, but the goats on the left.”_ While Father Solo kept stroking her cheek, rubbing her tears into her skin, his other hand drifted lower, eventually snaking between her legs. Meanwhile, on the other side of the Hole of Glory Father Ren, apparently satisfied with her preparation, finally pressed the head of his own hardness against her and nudged it gently inside her. Her heart rejoiced at his presence inside her, and he continued with his recitation, never pausing or missing a word.

Perhaps sensing that his brother needed to concentrate on his sacred duty, Father Solo picked up the next verse. _“Then shall the King say unto them on His right hand, Come, ye blessed of my Father, inherit the kingdom prepared for you from the foundation of the world. For I was hungry, and ye gave me meat: I was thirsty, and ye gave me drink: I was a stranger, and ye took me in. Naked, and ye clothed me: I was sick, and ye visited me: I was in prison, and ye came unto me.”_

While the priest spoke he caressed Rey’s sensitive nub with his fingertips, and Father Ren pushed himself further and further into her body. Every time they do this she’s shocked that there’s room for both Our Mother and for Fathers; God certainly does work in mysterious ways.

Father Ren, fully seated inside Rey with his hands strong and slick on her hips, took the next set of verses, describing how the righteous took care of the Lord by caring for the least of people on Earth while he thrusted, slow things designed to gently stoke her fire - and it worked. Then Father Solo again, one hand pressing Rey’s head down while she gave up and let her saliva run down - it must be ruining his trousers - while she snaked her tongue out and used it to caress his spheres. His other hand stroked her nub, forcing her to moan around his hardness. He knew exactly what he was doing, applying more or less pressure as her body needed it, and keeping her just short of the Rapture she so craved. 

The brothers continued reciting the parable like this, and Rey feared she might reach her Rapture before they were finally finished. That had happened before, and it had been so embarrassing, the priests _so_ disappointed; she didn’t want to go through that again. So she prayed to Jesus and to his mother to give her strength to make it through.

“This is the Gospel of the Lord,” said Father Ren, and Father Solo replied, “Praise to You, O Christ.”

“You’ve done so well, Sister,” Father Solo said, finally rubbing against her just a little bit harder. “You sinned but you repented, and you have successfully completed your Penance. All that remains is Absolution. Brother?”

Father Ren’s hands maneuvered Rey so that the base of Our Mother was pressed against the lip of the Hole of Glory, keeping it lodged inside of her as he kept thrusting vigorously into Rey. His voice when he spoke was breathless and full of gravel.

“God the Father of mercies, through the death and resurrection of His Son has reconciled the world to Himself and sent the Holy Spirit among us for the forgiveness of sins.” His thrusts and Father Solo’s caresses both increased in their intensity, and she felt her Rapture reaching its crest. She could let it go now, let it overtake her, but she held back for the sake of her eternal soul; it was important that they all reach Rapture together. It was difficult, but Jesus was on her side, and she did it. She hollowed out her cheeks and sucked on Father Solo’s hardness, swallowed around his head, just in case he needed it, but from the way his hips were twitching she expected that he was holding back, too. “Through the ministry of the Church may God give you pardon and peace, and I absolve you from your sins in the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit. Amen.”

“Amen,” Father Solo cried out, and Rey let go, allowing the warmth of her Rapture to flow from where the fathers and Our Mother worked together for her in the glory of God. She was briefly overwhelmed by the love of God, and had to hold onto Father Solo’s leg to keep from falling over. She felt Father Solo’s hardness pulse in her mouth and Father Ren’s do the same in her backside. Both men groaned, and Father Ren patted her bottom gently before pulling himself out of her, the statuette of Our Mother carefully, quickly withdrawn as well. Rey felt empty, almost bereft, but there was an element of satisfaction there, too, along with a fair amount of soreness.

She swallowed down Father Solo’s thick liquid, both salty and sustaining; she was careful not to choke on it. The priest admonished her gently, “Be sure not to let any of it spill; you must make certain to swallow it all.” She nodded, and pulled her head up just enough to give her throat more room to move. He spoke again, one final bit of holy scripture: “ _And when the children of Israel saw it, they said one to another, It is manna: for they wist not what it was. And Moses said unto them, This is the bread which the Lord hath given you to eat._ ”

“Amen,” Rey replied, thankful for the food. She finally lifted her face up from the priest’s lap and licked the saliva from her sore lips. Before she could bring her arm up to wipe off her face, Father Solo handed her a clean white handkerchief. She took it with a word of thanks, and used it to clean off her mouth and chin, and the tears that streaked her cheeks and made her eyes swell. While she cleaned up her front, she could feel Father Ren behind her, finishing up his part of the ritual. At his instruction she pushed his seed out of her; he was as mindful of Onan’s sin as his brother was. She knew that he was collecting it in a special vial that would be sent up to the Bishop at the end of the month; there it would be disposed of in a way that was acceptable to God. He wiped her with a cloth, and with a final muttered blessing he pulled her skirt back down over her backside, which was still sore and sensitive from her Penance - as it should be.

When she was done with the handkerchief she handed it back to Father Solo and he helped her stand up, her legs shaking just a bit from being in one position for so long, and from the intensity of her Rapture. He stood too, tucked himself away - no longer hard, but still a delightful tool of God even in its flaccid state - and smiled down at her. His eyes shone kindly with… well, not with _pride_ , but with a certain joy, directed right at her. She glowed under his attentions, and tried very hard not to think about how lovely it would be to back him against the wall and have him again, in her own way.

"Give thanks to the Lord, for He is good," Father Solo said.

"For His mercy endures forever,” Rey replied. She had been reminded of that, and she would not forget it soon. 

Then it was her turn to accept the Rapture and the Absolution.

“O my God,” Rey said. “I am heartily sorry for having offended You and I detest all my sins, because I dread the loss of heaven and the pains of hell. But most of all because I have offended You, my God, who are all good and deserving of all my love. I firmly resolve with the help of Your grace, to confess my sins, to do Penance and to amend my life. Amen.”

“Amen,” the priests replied.

And then it was over. Father Solo smiled down at her one last time, then opened the door and stepped out into the nave, holding the door open for her to follow him out. Father Ren joined them, and Rey was impressed to see his cowl spotless despite what they had been through.

“Sister,” he said.

“Father,” Rey replied.

“Brother,” he said to Father Ben.

“Brother,” Father Ben replied. It was an old joke between them, and they all giggled. Rey’s heart was light; she was so very lucky to have found her place here at the monastery.

“Go forth in joy, Sister Rey,” Father Ren said more seriously, and both brothers laid hands on her shoulders. “God will be with you! Don’t forget that.”

“I won’t! I promise.”

“Good. We’ll see you in church on Sunday, if we don’t see you before.”

“You’ll like it,” Father Solo added. “My brother will be preaching on Mary Magdalene.”

Rey laughed. “Another one of my favorites!”

“I know,” the priest said, and gave a little bow. “Now, we must run. Have a good night!”

Rey waved as the priests made their way towards the sacristy, both so tall and broad, handsome and kind in the eyes of the Lord. Rey walked back to the narthex, contemplating her confession and the Penance that followed, and the joy in her heart stayed with her as she stepped out into the late afternoon sun. _The Glory of the Lord indeed_ , she thought to herself. _Thanks be to God_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: in this chapter you will find Holy Chrism Oil used as Lube, Prayers and Scipture in place of Dirty Talk, and a statuette of the Virgin Mary as an object to be inserted (in the vagina, if it matters).

**Author's Note:**

> CW: There's no incest here (Ben and Kylo are in separate compartments of the confessional at all times) but there are hints of it in the way that they talk to each other and about each other with Rey. There's also the obvious "Sister" and "Father" terms which could be considered a bit incest-ish. Be aware!
> 
> If you want to yell at me head on over to [Twitter](https://twitter.com/flowerofcarrots)! I also have a [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/flowerofcarrots) if you want to remain anonymous (however any comments attempting to shame me will be deleted and won't be responded to)


End file.
